Luna's Pheramones
by Vixwell
Summary: After a freak magic accident on Luna's watch, many epic adventures  unfold for two unsuspecting people, in the land of Equestia.


Luna's Pheromones

A story by: Vixwell and Call Me Dashie

Forward: Dashie and I have been at this roleplay for about three months by the time this was started we were way past the part that just included Luna as the center, so we thought, if he writes Sole Survivors, then I write Luna's Pheromones to chronicle our epically long adventures. Well anyway this includes our original characters as the main characters. So Chances are this won't fulfill my dream of being on EQD. But so long as you the reader enjoy it then I can go to bed happy.

Now here's the next thing this started out as complete and utter bullshit. Neither Dashie nor I thought it would evolve into what we have today. So prepare yourselves as your journey forward, once the initial crescendo of it is out of the way, the story get's serious.

So grab a soda, a nice bag of popcorn, sit your flank down, and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Act 1: The Beginning of a New Grim Dusk.<p>

Phoenix stood in the halls of Canterlot, being humanoid everything seemed small. He'd been watching the ponies who lived here for quite some time, and some close encounters had shown him they came up to just below his waist. Finally mustering up the courage to talk to the one in charge of everything he had snuck into the castle hoping to draw as little attention as possible. Quietly he shifted the halls till he came upon a path leading into the throne room. He walked up to the doors and grabbed a handle. Silently he wished he could turn and run, to hide again. He gave a slight pull but stopped as he heard something shuffle behind him. Quickly he swung around expecting a guard, all that was there was a dark blue pony hiding behind on of the pillars, he recognized it as one of the rulers. He took a deep breathe.

"Hello, mam?" the blue pony spun around fear in her eyes. "I was wondering are you by chance Princess Luna?" She nodded warily eyeing his every movement. "I was hoping I could talk to you and your sis-" The doors behind him flung open sending him flying forward a good ten feet, he landed on his face and rolled a bit further. Not being deterred by the sudden attacker he stood up. To see a brown stallion holding a white mare at least three times his size.

"STAY BACK, LUNA IS MINE FREAK!" The brown pony screamed at him pointing the horn of the white mare at him, quickly Phoenix's hands shot up.

"Doctor Who-" Luna yelled but was cut off by another door flying open this time a bunch of ponies wearing black armor and magically levitating a crude form of a M16, running into the room within second they were all surrounded, and a pony with red fur and a small handgun walked past the line.

"Doctor, I see you found my sapphire, thank you." His voice suddenly grew harsh. "Now hand her over." A bead of sweat slowly worked it's way down the brown stallions face.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS ME IS GOING ON LUNA!" The large white one suddenly yelled, all she got in reply was the sound of a few guns cocking.

The brown stallion moved the horn from, Phoenix, to the red one, to Luna, then to the ponies in black armor, then back to Phoenix and so on. Eventually he made up his mind. "SHE'S MINE!" the horn from the white one grew brighter and eventually shot a burst of pure light, the ponies in armor simply dogged it and quickly started shooting back. In a matter of second the brown and white ones were riddled with bullet holes, during the midst of their firing Luna had run over to Phoenix and pulled him to the side away from the fighting, they hid in the next corridor, slowly but surely the sound of gun fire stopped then a voice called out.

"Your turn freak, get out her with my girl and I'll have you stuffed and given to somepony who actually thinks your species is cute! As opposed to letting you rot on the expensive floors!" Phoenix could already hear the sound of their hoofs steps getting closer, the marble pillar wasn't going to hide them much longer. He scanned around the room, no visible exits. _Dam _he thought to himself. Just as he turned around a pony wearing the armor stepped around the corner, without thinking he grabbed the pony and flung him onto the ground and before he could call for help he already had a knife in his throat. Phoenix quickly hid behind the pillar again, just as another guard called out their position.

Luna quickly turned to Phoenix "Look, I don't know who you are but you aren't crazed... Please tell me do you trust me?" Phoenix just stared at the terrified mare "Good!" She said "Follow me quickly!" She got up and sprinted though a hail of bullets.

"DON'T SHOOT MY GIRL IDIOT IT'S THE SPECIAL WE WANT DEAD!" the harsh voice called out Phoenix took the chance of distraction and sprinted after her only to find she had jumped out a window, he stopped just at the frame of it and looked down it was at least a seven-hundred foot fall, he turned around hoping to just sprint away from it all, but he was cornered. Already the ponies had surrounded him and in front was that red pony again. "Any last words special?" He said pointing his handgun at Phoneix's head. He just shook his head no and let himself fall backwards out the window.

No one tried to stop him they just watched as he fell, suddenly a blue streak flew past the window and covered his body and in another streak they were gone. "DAM IT!" The red one yelled slamming his hoof down on the windows sill casing it to crack "I WANT EVERY FUCKING PEGASUS POSSIBLE UP IN THE SKY LOOKING FOR THEM NOW!" He yelled at the squad of armor covered ponies they all yelled a confirmation then ran to go get his order filled.

Down in the forest below both Luna and Phoenix could hear his order. "We should go." Phoenix said quietly trying to catch his breathe. Luna just nodded and started leading the way.

A few hours in on the trip and still no sings of the pegasi, led Phoenix to believe it was okay to talk now. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about" Luna replied not looking back at her partner.

"That, the guns, the yelling, the death" Luna stopped at death and then kept walking.

"That was a mistake, made by a foal." She reliped sharply.

"That sure as hell wasn't a mistake they knew what they were doing, tell me what's going on, who were those, ponies with guns?" He yelled back, Luna flinched but still didn't look backwards or stop.

"They, were Harth's kill squad, and that leader is my best friend, and personal guard, Harth."

Phoneix was dumbstruck. "So he's your guard, and your best friend yet he was treating you like a escaped POW?"

"Yes, but it's not his fault, I don't know about your species but here the men think with the other head sometimes, a factor I... Overlooked when I was seeking help." Suddenly it began to fit together for Phoenix.

"So then how did this happen?" This caused Luna to stop.

"It was all her fault..." She said holding back tears

Phoenix steeled himself "Who?"

"MY SISTER!" Luna suddenly snapped "IF SHE DIDN'T CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THE MIRACLE OF FREINDSHIP I WOULDN'T HAVE MET TWILIGHT AND WE WOULDN'T TALKED ABOUT OUR PROMBLEMS AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE USED HER MOTHER FUCKING MAGIC ON ME... Celly would still be alive, and I would be comfortably reading Shipping and Handling..." She stood there for a minute then began to sob falling to her knees then onto the ground like a small child.

Phoenix walked over to the crying alicorn not sure of what to do he grabbed her and gave her a hug and allowed her to cry into his shoulder, that lasted for about five minutes before the sobbing became sniffles and those became snores, carefully he put the alicorn down in the dark shadow of a pine tree, just as a pegasus flew over them. His golden armor shining like a beacon in the moonlight. He watched as the pegasus searched the nearby lake then flew off. Phoenix let out a sigh of relief and put his head against the base of the tree, letting sleep get the better of him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Phoenix shot up, covered in dew from the night. He looked over to his side and panicked Luna was missing, without her he was lost in this forest. His eyes searched everything they could see until he saw the mare collapsed by the lake from last night. Quickly he got up and ran over to her only to find her asleep again. The sun was just barely reaching though the trees, and her horn was letting off a small plume of smoke. He nudged her and she stirred. <em>Good she's alive <em>he thought to himself, no sooner did she open her eyes, and smile at him. "I-I Didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you hadn't slept in years." Phoenix smiled at her and playfully ruffled her hair to much detest of her. "Look do you want to spend all day fighting with me, or do you want to help me, um..."

Phoenix smiled at her "Karmyne Phoenix." He said making a bow just for the hell of it.

Luna rasied an eyebrow "I'm going to just call you Phoenix." She tried to stand.

"Somthing wrong?" Luna nodded her head.

"I-I had to raise the sun this morning and lower my moon, since Celly wasn't here... It hurt, a lot." She began to cry.

Phoenix just hushed her, and it died down a bit. "I need to maintain some level of composure I guess..." She said staring at the ground, Phoenix smiled and offered to help her get up by extending his hand. Luna just kind of stared at it. "What?"

He blushed realize that she didn't know what that gesture meant. "It means can I help you up?" He quickly stammered. She laughed a little then took him up on the offer and again they began to walk.

Again the silence began to creep on the traveling pair so Phoenix decided to break it's icy hold over them. "So what was this problem that was so bad this Twilight had to use magic on you?"

Luna sighed as she walked "Though all the stallions in Equestria think with the wrong head, I can't say I don't want one. Well I had tried but I was like a rock when it came to the actual talking portion. It's safe to say I never got a call or letter from them after the date. So I asked her about it and well she told me about, a special smell every species gives off to attract a mate, so in the moment I asked if she could increase it. Well one thing led to another and my magic amplified her spell unknown to either of us. Well at least until Harth tried to make me his sex slave." Phoenix simply nodded, and they allowed the silence to approach to avoid any more awkward conversations.

* * *

><p>In a few hours they were reaching the edge of the forest and though the trees Phoenix could see bright little houses, and even smaller ponies trotting around or flying. They walked along the edge of the woods until Phoenix saw a large tree, slowly they made their way to the tree. They got a few feet in front of the door when they heard a girlish scream from behind them, both quickly spinning around to see a large mob of ponies running towards them. Without thinking Phoenix threw his arms around Luna's waist and began sprinting away from the crowd. A few pegasi caught up to him. Acting quickly when they tried to grab Luna or him, he turned a corner in to a cramped alley. That's when they heard gun fire again and screaming. Sure enough the mod at the end of the alley turned tail and fled. Taking the opportunity Phoenix ran down the alleyway and into the first door he saw.<p>

He quickly ran inside and put Luna down than barricaded the door with a chair. With his back to the door he looked around, many tables, a display case, and a back room. He took a deep breathe it was sweet. "Wh- Where are we?" Phoenix said eying the counter.

Luna looked around "I think Celestia said something about a bakery in this town... Oh what was it's name, Sugarsqaure, no, sugarblock?" She continued to list off names beginning with sugar and ending with a shape. Until a voice called out from outside.

"Check the bakery!" is called followed but a lot of yes sir's. Phoenix looked at Luna then ran over to her and grabbed her again this time he put her in the back room.

"Look Luna it's my turn for you to trust me, I'm going to-" There was a sharp sound wood splintering "- go out there and distract them, if I yell cupcakes it means go out that back door and get someone else to help you." She looked at him her eyes starting to tear, she blinked them away and with a sharp nod she hid in one of the cupboards. With a sigh he reached for his leg and lifted the pant leg up to grab the knife. He turned back towards the doors that led to the lobby and with heavy heart he walked out there. He had just closed the back door when the large front door fell on the ground and Harth and another pony wearing the trademark armor ran in.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Harth suddenly yelled somehow cocking the gun in his mouth.

Phoenix kept his fighting stance "Who, that blue one? I ditched her back in those woods, don't know where the hell she is."

Harth took a step forward "LIAR I KNOW SHE'S HERE!" the solider next to him whispered something in his ear but that caused Harth to get enraged and shoot the solider in the leg "DON'T YOU SIDE WITH HIM!" Harth looked back towards Phoenix and a twisted smile grew on his face. "I know you want to keep her to your self -" Harth started walking towards Phoenix "- But give her to me and, and we can share her! You can have her when you visit the castle and I get her the rest of the time, fair?"

Phoenix's face hid the disgusted feelings he had inside him "Your one sick pony, that's another living being in there not some toy you can use whenever!" With that the gap between them was small He went to stab Harth but instead he hit the gun in his mouth breaking the blade and sending the gun along with a tooth flying.

Both stared at each other for a moment before they lunged for each other each trading the top position landing a few hits on their face, then getting hit themselves. Eventually Harth broke free from his attackers grasp and bucked him sending him flying back and out one of the windows and into the street. Harth left the view of the window and returned seconds later holding his pistol and started firing it. The bullets whizzed past Phoenix's head as he got up and climbed up the drain pipe leading onto the roofs. The gun fire stoped and he heard Harth trying to do the same so he dashed across the roofs, jumping from building to building. He took another jump and lost his footing he fell forward and fell though the part covered in hay with no support, he crashed in and landed on a piano. His vision swam as he tried to gather his bearings. He sat up safe for the moment and tried to find a way out, the only light being on a small stage, with a music stand on it. It was then he noticed the entire time music had been playing had suddenly stopped.

He turned around just in time to get hit in the face with a large wooden instrument. It sent him back a foot and he landed on the floor with a loud thunk. His vision swam again as he shook his head vigorously, he had just looked up in time to see to gray legs in front of him and he rolled barely dogging the instrument again. He grabbed the gray hoof and yanked making the attacker lose their balance. He took the moment to get up, the gray pony was up already and was taking a large swing at him with the instrument. He turned towards the side it was going to hit and caught it with his hands, the gray pony grunted with frustration as she pulled it back and swung again this time he lost his footing and was sent flying back into a wall. He looked up the gray pony stood over him with the instrument, she brought it up, and started to swing when she was tackled from the side by a red blur. "BACK OFF BITCH THIS IS MY KILL!" Harth yelled beating at the weaker gray mare. Phoenix began to stand the attacks and running finally catching up to him, he looked around for a weapon and was in luck, there at his feet was the instrument she had been beating him with. He grabbed it by the neck and ran over yelling a war cry, right before Harth threw and punch he was sideswiped by the large instrument. The hit created a audible cracking noise, and in a few more seconds the instrument broke apart into little pieces. He looked at his handy work. Harth lay at the edge of the stage groaning in pain and unconcious. He smiled but it was shortlived as he began to hear crying he looked at the gray mare, who had her hooves in her face.

"My mothers cello!" she cried, Phoenix looked at the neck he still had in his hands and offered it to her. Carefully she took it and began to cry more. "It was all I had left of her!" Certain he could only make things worse Phoenix slowly walked away from the stage and into the dark. Quickly triping over something and tumbling down the stairs into the lit foyer. From there he exited the street and tried to retrace his steps back to the bakery.

_So I'm stranded here, and have been. I attempt first contact and end up getting the high ruler I guess shot. Then I escape with the heir of the throne who seems to be a living sex symbol. How can this day get any worse?_ Suddenly remembering the karma that comes with those words he looked around the only thing out of the ordinary was the silence. He sighed and opened the doors to the bakery and called out for Luna, the guard who had been shot had obviously gotten help since he wasn't there anymore. He called out again and she carefully poked her head from the kitchen. "I-Is he gone?" Phoenix nodded and Luna fully came out of the kitchen. "I don't want to stay here any longer lets get back to that tree." With that Luna had opened the door and began walking Phoenix at her back keeping an eye for any ponies. Fortunately they made it to the large tree with no incident.

* * *

><p>Luna magically grabbed the door handle not wanting to make noise and tried to turn it. Locked, she switched her magic to the door knock which she gave a few quick slams. No sooner had the noise been made there was a small scream, then noise shuffling from all around the room. They waited for another minute before the door flung open and a purple unicorn stood her mane a mess and a angry look on her face. Though her voice was a betrayal she sounded happy "Oh Luna, your here, again..."<p>

Luna smiled a bit but then frowned at her friends state "Twilight are you okay?"

She nodded "What can I do for you and your... human?"

Phoenix was fed up with this pleasant talk "Look Twilight, you know why were here!"

The purple mare took a step back from the door a bit scared by the harshness in his voice. "No I'm sorry I truly don't..."

Luna shot daggers from her eyes at Phoenix and then walked in next to Twilight "Twilight dear, I'm here because the spell well it worked to well, and well I need you to undo it."

Twilight looked back up from a spot on the ground and turned to Luna "Sure, but I don't think I can without a little help."

Phoenix got bored with the conversation and saw himself in, he looked at the books till he found one on the table. He picked it up.

"Well I'm willing to give some of my power." Luna offered, Twilight just shook her head no.

"Since you've got the spell your magic is entwined with it, it's like asking a pony to kill one self." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Luna's face twinged at the thought of death even as an example. "Then what will you need Twilight, I can't live like this another day!"

A book levitated in front Twilight "I can do most of this but I'm missing two things, another unicorn with strong magic, and a vial of the purest energy known to pony kind, the sun."

Luna gasped at the second necessity. "But Twilight that would mean!" Twilight just nodded.

"Look we don't have to get that yet first we need another unicorn whose willing to try a new spell only successfully done once, and who can rival my power." Both Luna and Phoenix stared at her like she was covered in blood and holding a knife. "Do you want to get those off you or not!" Twilight suddenly yelled.

Luna nodded, she was about to speak when Phoenix spoke "Since Luna can't exactly talk to anyone without them... well you know, just give me a name and a place." _I just know I'm going to regret this..._ he thought to himself.

Luna smiled at the gesture and went to sit down. Meanwhile Twilight thought to herself, after five minutes of awkward silence. "Ah ha, down in the center of Ponyville there's a dentist, her names Colgate, I saw he fend a filly from a pack of timber wolves once. So she has the potential, aside from her there's nopony I know outside of Ponyville who'd be willing to do this. Even for you Luna."

Phoenix sighed "Center of town, Colgate, dentist got it." He went to walk towards the door when Luna called for him.

"Please, be careful... I lose you, I lose everything that is good right now." Phoenix blushed at the comment and quickly left.

* * *

><p>His walk to the center of town was quite peaceful aside from a minty mare with a harp on her flank constantly watching him or asking him questions. It was peaceful, not a single solider, or gunshot was heard or seen. Making the trip nice for once.<p>

Now in the center he looked around till he say the building with a giant tooth painted on the front, he walked over and pushed the door open the bells above him made a distinct jingle and a light blue pony walked out from a room behind the counter. She yawned then opened her eyes. "Welcome to Col-" She stopped and gawked at the man standing in front of her. "H-how may I help you today?"

Phoenix smiled the best he could. "Colgate, the dentist?" She nodded "Twilight asked me to get you, she said she wanted a pony with her who could match her skills for a spell."

Colgate blushed "I can tell your not from around here but I'm nowhere as good a unicorn as she is."

"She said, she personally witnessed you save a filly from a pack of tinder wolves. Colgate's eyes shrunk. "Dear that wasn't magic... Please just go!"

He turned for the door defeated, but spun around "Would it make a difference if I told you Luna needed your help?"

Colgate raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Phoenix had her on the line she just had to reel her in "Princess Luna is being followed by a group of ponies bent on hurting her, and she wants to edit her form for a little bit until things cool down."

Colgate shifted nervously then went back into the room she came in from this time though she exited it, locked it and put a sign that said Be back in minutes, if it's an emergency you can use dragon mail. "I swear if your lieing." she harshly said as she hung the sign in the window.

"Don't worry Colgate. I'm a man of may word" They both left together and went towards the tree. On the way there Phoenix thought to himself what the last part of this was. _So energy from the sun? Like solar power? _He sighs _I'd guess it's not that easy from the way Luna reacted._

* * *

><p>After a quick walk back to the tree things around town began to pick up. Ponies came out of their various hiding places and either looked around for damages or just went on with their day to day lives. Phoenix watched them enjoy themselves from the window inside the library while the three mares suggested plans. Eventully Phoneix had to cut in.<p>

"Ladies, please-" he began "- I hear a lot about the castle and Celestia, beyond that I'm lost. Mind explaining to me and a few other people whats going on?"

Twilight found another interesting spot on the floor, and Colgate just stared at the map on the table, so Luna talked. "It looks like were going to need to go back to the castle this all started in and find Celestia's body... If they didn't hit her horn with those dreadful weapons she should have a almost infinite amount of energy there, which would also happen to be the same energy the suns made of."

Phoenix blinked a few times and turned his questions towards Twilight "What kind of spell are you going to pull here Twi, all I hear is if's, and's, but's, and maybe's. Not to mention your asking for what I'm assuming is exceedingly hard to get!"

Twilight took a step back from the table then looked up. "For what I did there's no... Undo... Once it's done it's done... So I thought of other spells that might mask it or make them inert. All I could think of was this spell." she levitated a book from the shelf into her face "The time changer... a spell that once completed the user can make one wish."

Colgate gasped then looked angrily at you then Twilight but she calmed down fast. "So as you can guess Phoenix-" Luna began again "-this will require a massive amount of energy, that only something like the sun can provide." He nodded now understanding.

He asked one more question "So where do we get this energy, solar panels?"

Twilight shook her head "No, pure magic from her horn, kind of like a gland always full of it's fluid, it's the same for a horn."

"alright I'm on track now. So where exactly do we need to go?"

"Weeeell-" Colgate picked up a pointer and pointed along the map as she talked "Luna can teleport you into the throne room, from there she can lead you two to the clinic which is where Celestia is bound to be. From there you two can just telephone back and we can fix all of this." She looked around the room "Sound good?"

Phoenix raised his hand "Why not just teleport into the morgue?"

Twilight laughed a bit "Because, the last thing you want to do is get stuck in a table or wall. Luna doesn't know the place well enough." Phoenix shot her a look and she stopped acting high and mighty, and just went back to that spot on the floor.

"Well then to the main castle hall." He said smiling at Luna it caused her to smile a bit back.

Colgate laughed a bit at their enthusiasm for committing a royal offense "Good to hear it, we'll hold the fort here, just hurry back!"

She waved as Luna walked a little bit away from them Phoenix followed, and stood next to her unsure of what was going to happen. In a matter of seconds the room beamed with light and before Phoenix could find the source they were in the throne room of Canterlot. The room was empty the only sign of life was the wind blowing though the broken stain glass window.

"We're-" Luna gasped for air "We're here..." She sat on her haunches and tried to catch her breathe. Meanwhile Phoenix looked around, the place was exquisite like he'd only heard of when he was a little kid. Gold trims, marble floors. It was all just grand but it hid a secret all to close.

"Luna I never got a chance to admire the castle it's-" Phoenix spun around "-Amazing!" All that was behind him was a empty room. "Luna?" The was no answer save for the click of a door handle. He turned towards the door as it slowly swung open, in the door frame was Harth again.

"I'm glad you made it!" He said casually walking in.

Phoenix smiled and let out a laugh "Thinking with your dick again? It's me against you and you don't even have your precious gun!" right then he heard the click of a gun. "shit..."

Phoenix looked around and the armor wearing henchmen appeared out of nowhere. "Surrender to the equine rule, and we'll let you live in the zoo! Or you could always try your heroics, one way or another I'm getting with Luna tonight!"

Phoenix's mind began to race with options of getting out. "Please, Harth just calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Hurt ME? MY DEAR THING YOUR FORGETTING WHO HOLDS THE PRINCESS, THE GUNS, AND THE POWER! THE ONLY ONE GETTING HURT HERE IS YOU!" He started laughing in a twisted tone.

"Last chance horn dog!" Phoenix's hand tightened into a fist.

Harth stopped and looked to the guard next to him and grabbed his sheathed sword and smiled "Nopony shoot this kill is mine!" With that Harth began a full sprint towards Phoenix, and stabbed the second he was in range.

Without thinking Phoenix dodged it, and in seconds they were surrounded by a purple sphere entrapping the two inside. "WHAT IS THIS SPECIAL!" Harth yelled in confusion, taking a few more swings.

Phoenix brought his palms together on the blade as it swung at him stopping it. "I'm not your normal human, equine!" Harth yanked back on his blade dislodging it, he took another swing and brazed Phoenix's arm. He smiled and quickly stabbed the blade completely missing. Phoenix took his moment and grabbed Harth by the neck and easily lifted the pony, then threw him against the side of the barrier he hit it with a loud thud.

Not one to give up easily Harth got back up, and ran straight back into combat. This time Harth landed a long scar across Phoenix's gut, Phoenix stumbled backwards and looked at his new wound. Harth struck again this time landing the blade on Phoenix's leg causing him to fall to his knees. Harth swung again but this time Phoenix grabbed it with his bare hand. Quickly blood traveled across the blade on poured onto the floor.

Harth stood there in shock, and Phoenix saw his chance. Phoenix yanked Harth closer and punched him in the face. In the pain Harth let go of the blade and stumbled back. Phoenix threw the blade at the sheild and it went straight though and landed square in one of the heads of the kill squad. Immediately they all started shooting. Their bullets bouncing off a few got hit before somepony yelled to stop. Harth let out a yell as he ran to towards his attacker catching him off guard Harth managed to tackle him and start hitting Phoenix's face with his hooves. Harth kept pounding away until he was shot directly up by a burst of electricity. He again hit the barrier with a distinct thud. He fell back down on the hard pavement as Phoenix barely rolled out of the way and clumsily stood back up. His vision was blurry, and kept moving he felt like he was standing sideways.

Harth lazily opened a eye and coughed while getting back on his hooves. He weakly stood, and stared at his opponent. When suddenly a horrible scream pierced the quiet room. Shortly followed by a maid running into the room. "BY CELESTIA'S HORN THERE'S SOMETHING OUT TH-" She was cut off by a creature running in the room and ripping her from the ground and eating her in a few gulps. It stood about three feet taller than Phoenix and was pitch black with white eyes, and spines covering it's back. It's claws were like a finger made from a sword.

"Don't just stand there!" Harth called "Shoot it!" Obeying their commander they all started shooting, their bullets weak against it's scales one by one the soldiers were slashed or cut open, or simply just devoured alive. Until it was just Phoenix, Harth, and the beast left in the room. Slowly the barrier faded and the beast ran towards Harth and picked him up holding him at eye level. It growled, and tightened it's grasp, it's sharp claws cutting Harth's side and back.

"Stop-" Phoenix called, and the beast let it's grasp loosen "- put him to work instead!" With that the beasts claws began to glow and in a flash Harth was gone and so was the beast.

Phoenix stood there and waited for his vision to return. After awhile of blinking it finally came back and he followed the path he remembered from the map. _Luna, please be there._

Calmly Phoenix walked up to the door and carefully opened it, right on the inside was a guard. His mask bloody and his head facing the wrong way. "Luna?" Phoenix quietly called. He waited for a reply but all he got in return was the sound of plastic being moved. Slowly Phoenix made his way around the set of monitors that blocked his view, and there Luna stood over her sister. Only her horn was exposed. "Luna?" He called extending a hand. Luna turned around and hugged Phoenix. _I Don't know what to do, please snap out of it Luna! _Phoenix thought to himself.

After what seemed like a eternity she calmed down.

"L-Let's get this over with already..." Luna sighed as she let go from her hug and walked over to her sisters body.

Phoenix looked down and his shirt was mixed with blood and tears. He was distracted by a sudden cracking sound. He went over and looked Luna had broken off Celestia's horn and a substance of pure yellow light poured into the jar below. In a few minutes it died down to a trickle then stopped. Luna sat there and carefully closed the jar no emotion in any part of her.

"Come on Luna lets get back to Twilight's." Phoenix said placing his hand on her back. She nodded then in another flash of light they were back in the library.

* * *

><p>The first thing Phoenix heard was screaming "SHE HERE THERE SHE IS!" called a high pitch voice! "HAVE MY CHILDERN!" Called a male voice this time.<p>

Colgate ran over to them from her position at the door taking the jar without asking anything and took a sip of it's contents. "Luna are you ready!" Colgate yelled at Luna

"I- um a what?" Luna stuttered

Twilight called from the door "THINK OF YOUR WISH AND ONLY THAT THEN YOUR READY!" Suddenly with a loud cracking noise the door fell apart and Twilight ran behind Colgate and up the stairs.

In a matter of seconds ponies poured though the door, Phoenix ran to them and started fighting off the horde. "LUNA NOW PL-" He was cut off as a large red stallion stabbed him in the chest with a pitch fork. Phoenix cried out in pain, as the room filled with light.

Authors notes

Stay tuned


End file.
